Mijaíl Gorbachov/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Mijaíl Gorbachov - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| Mijael Gorbachov y Richard von Weizsäcker. Foto: fuente original no encontrada Horst Köhler - Sin imagen.jpg| Las intervenciones de Gorbachov, Kohl y Bush estuvieron precedidas por un discurso del presidente alemán, Horst Kohler, quien pidió integrar a Rusia en la arquitectura de seguridad europea. Berlín | Sábado 31 de octubre de 2009 Joachim Gauck - Sin imagen.jpg| Russian last Soviet leader, Mikhail Gorbachev (C) is cheered by German President Joachim Gauck (2d L) and Berlin Mayor Klaus Wowereit (2ndR) as they are to pose for a family picture with German Chancellor Angela Merkel (R) and Polish freedom icon Lech Walesa (2d row 3d R) before a ceremony organised by the Berlin Senate to mark the 25th anniversary of the fall of the Berlin Wall, on November 9, 2014 at the Gendarmenmarkt Konzerthaus in Berlin. MICHAEL. Getty Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| Steinmeier (a la izquierda) y Gorbachev (a la derecha). Dpa / B. von Jutrczenka Helmut Kohl - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| Soviet President Mikhail Gorbachev and German Chancellor Helmut Kohl toast after signing common declarations and 10 bilateral conventions and accords in Bonn in June 1989. Kohl, a colossus of contemporary European history who was celebrated as the father of German reunification and an architect of European integration, died Friday at the age of 87. | AFP-JIJI Gerhard Schröder - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| President Putin with German Federal Chancellor Gerhard Schroeder and Mikhail Gorbachev, Russian chairman of the Coordination Committee of the St Petersburg Dialogue forum, during the forum. Photo: Kremlin Angela Merkel - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| Mijail Gorbachov junto a Angela Merkel. | AP Francia * Ver François Mitterrand - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| Soviet Premier Gorbachev meets with French President Mitterrand in Paris. spiritualpilgrim.net Jacques Chirac - Sin imagen.jpg| Soviet leader Mikhail Gorbachev and Paris Mayor Jacques Chirac in front of city hall. Países Bajos * Ver Beatrix - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| KONINGIN BEATRIX EN MICHAIL GORBATSJOV. Frank Buis/RoyalPress Amsterdam Mijaíl Gorbachov - Ruud Lubbers.jpg| Mr Gorbachev, Queen Beatrix, Ruud Lubbers. Kookie Habtegaber Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Juan Pablo II - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| El encuentro entre el Papa Juan Pablo II y Mijaíl Gorbachov tuvo lugar el 1 de diciembre de 1989, pocos días después de la caída del Muro de Berlín. El presidente de la Unión Soviética describió su encuentro con el Papa como «un acontecimiento verdaderamente extraordinario». ARCHIVO ABC España * Ver Juan Carlos I - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| George Bush, presidente de Estados Unidos, el Rey Juan Carlos I y Mijail Gorbachov, presidente de la URSS, juntos en la 'Conferencia de Paz en Oriente Próximo' celebrada en Madrid, 30 de octubre de 1991. Felipe VI - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| Mijaíl Gorbachov recibió el ‘Premio Europeo Carlos V’ 2002 el día 3 de junio en un acto presidido por Su Alteza Real el Príncipe de Asturias en el Monasterio de Yuste. fundacionyuste.org Felipe González - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| Gorbachov y Felipe González, (Fotografía Manuel Hernández). José María Aznar - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno, José María Aznar, junto al ex dirigente soviético Mijaíl Gorbachov. RICARDO GUTIÉRREZ Italia * Ver Francesco Cossiga - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| M. GORBACHEV'S VISIT TO ITALY. (1980 - 1989). Net-film Oscar Luigi Scalfaro - Sin imagen.jpg| El informe fue confirmado por fuentes en el palacio presidencial Quirinale en Roma, que dijeron que el almuerzo de Gorbachov con el presidente Oscar Luigi Scalfaro se llevaría a cabo el jueves en lugar del viernes, como estaba programado originalmente. 22 de septiembre de 1993 Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| Il Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi accolto d Michail Gorbaciov e dal Sindaco di Roma Walter Veltroni. carloazegliociampi.it Giorgio Napolitano - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| Giorgio Napolitano con l’ex presidente sovietico, Michail Gorbaciov, a Mosca. Napolitano, invitato in Russia dal Presidente Medvedev, ha incontrato nella residenza dell’ambasciatore italiano Vittorio Surdo, Gorbaciov e i rappresentanti di alcune Organizzazioni non governative per i diritti umani. (AP Photo/Enrico Oliverio) Bettino Craxi - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| El presidente soviético Mikhail Gorbachev con el líder socialista Bettino Craxi. Foto: Fratelli Alinari. Amintore Fanfani - Sin imagen.jpg| Soviet leader Mikhail Gorbachev right talking to Amintore Fanfani Italian Senate President in the Kremlin. Contributor: SPUTNIK / Alamy Stock Photo Ciriaco De Mita - Sin imagen.jpg| Gorbachov recibe a De Mita. EL PAÍS. 15 OCT 1988 Giulio Andreotti - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| Andreotti with then Russian president Mikhail Gorbachev in 1991. Photo: AFP Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Mauno Koivisto - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| Alexander Ignatev: "I Was the interpreter, when Gorbachev and Koivisto met". talouselama.fi Kalevi Sorsa - Sin imagen.jpg| Una delegación de la Internacional Socialista especializada en las cuestiones sobre desarme -en la que también se halla representada España- viajó el miércoles a Moscú, donde será recibida por el líder soviético, Mijail Gorbachov, según informaron fuentes diplomáticas. 22 MAR 1985. El País Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II receives the President of the USSR, Mikhail S. Gorbachev, at Windsor Castle (1989). 1984ARN Margaret Thatcher - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| La “Dama de Hierro” sostuvo intensas relaciones políticas con hombres que dominaron el panorama internacional en los años ochenta, especialmente con el entonces presidente de Estados Unidos, Ronald Reagan, y su homólogo soviético, Mijaíl Gorbachov. AP John Major - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| Sir John was seemingly in the dark about Mikhail Gorbachev's fate in 1991. AP Gordon Brown - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| Gordon Brown welcomes former Soviet Leader Mikhail Gorbachev. Flick to 10 Downing Street David Cameron - Sin imagen.jpg| British Prime Minister David Cameron (R) meets former Soviet leader Mikhail Gorbachev at 10 Downing Street on March 30, 2011 in London, United Kingdom. Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Mijaíl Gorbachov - Wojciech Jaruzelski.jpg| Mikhail Gorbachev appears with Wojciech Jaruzelski in Moscow in 1988. | AP Photo Lech Wałęsa - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| Michaił Gorbaczow, były prezydent ZSRR i założyciel Green Cross International, zapłacił za hotel, w którym nocował były prezydent Polski Lech Wałęsa. Fabrice Coffrini / AFP Rusia * Ver Boris Yeltsin - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| Boris Yeltsin and Mikhail Gorbachev. BBC Dmitry Medvedev - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| Dmitri Medvedev saluda al último presidente soviético, Mijail Gorbachov. Foto: AP Mijaíl Gorbachov - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Mijail Gorbachov y Vladimir Putin. (AP) URSS * Ver Leonid Brézhnev - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| 2RR: 1 Ingrese Gorbachev I. woodbineRed Yuri Andrópov - Sin imagen.jpg| Yuri andropov and mikhail gorbachev during a meeting with party veterans in the cpsu central committee on august 15, 1983. Konstantín Chernenko - Sin imagen.jpg| Mikhail Gorbachev, Andrei Gromyko, Nikolai Tikhonov, Leonid Brezhnev, Mikhail Suslov, Konstantin Chernenko, Yuri Andropov, and Boris Ponomarev pose for a photo during a meeting with CPSU Secretary General Leonid Brezhnev. Photo TASS / Viktor Budan; Alexei Stuzhin Fuentes Categoría:Mijaíl Gorbachov